Heaven
by wild.horse.featherzz
Summary: Don't you just love heaven?" She giggled, stuffing her face with LaffyTaffy. "Not really." I sighed. A puzzled expression appeared on her face. "Huh? Why?" I sighed. "I miss my friends. I miss my family. I miss... I miss... him."
1. I Wish I Would've Noticed Sooner

**Disclaimer: I know we all wish we owned the Clique, but we don't. Which means I don't.**

**A/N: Hi. Review. Bye.**

* * *

Have you ever wondered what heaven is like? Assuming you just nodded your head, 'yes', me too. When I was nine, my grandma died, and I asked my dad where she went.

"Well, the angels took her to heaven." He sighed.

A puzzled look appeared on my face. "What's heaven, Daddy?"

He gave the question a good thought. "It's a resting place."

Only being in third grade, I didn't really understand the concept of 'life after death'. "You mean, like, a bed?"

He chuckled. "Yes, a bed made of clouds."

"A cloud bed?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Well, then, I want to die soon. Because, a cloud bed sounds pretty nice." I giggled.

I wonder if seven years later was soon enough.

So up here in heaven, I've got plenty of time on my hands, so I guess, I'll tell you the details of how I died.

So here goes nothing.

My driver, Isaac, had dropped me off at Saks, around two. I did my thing, shopping, and a latte. By now, it must've been at least five. Being as tired I was, I collapsed on a bench, sipping my cup of coffee.

What do you mean, you want more details? But, I, ugh, fine. But if I die of writ-, oh yeah, I'm already dead.

So here goes nothing... again.

Isaac, pulled the car in front of Saks Fifth Avenue. I opened the door, and climbed out.

Isaac cleared his throat, and I rolled my eyes. "Thanks."

I grabbed my purse, and strutted into the mall. I directed myself towards the first store; True Religion. I bought a pair of jean shorts, and a pair of skinny jeans.

I then sped over to Jimmy Choo, and bought a pair of sunglasses and pumps.

By then, I was about to fall over on the Tempur-Pedic mattresses in the mattress store, so I grabbed a latte at Starbuck's. And guess who happened to be there? Derrick.

"Hey, Block." He smiled.

I blushed. "Hi."

Okay, I know, I'm usually all 'over it', but something comes over me when Derrick's there. It's like we're the only ones alive, and nobody else matters. It''s like time stops, leaving Derrick and I together, forever. I wish I could've stopped time, now that I'm up here.

He raised his cup to his lips, and took a huge gulp. "So what are you doing here?"

"Shopping." I giggled.

"I'm shopping for... my... my... my mom!" His eyes darted around nervously.

I smiled, knowing he was buying me a present. The most wonderful present I could've asked for.

Oh, fine, I'll tell you. He bought me a necklace. It had a 'D' and an 'M', inside a heart. I know what you're thinking. That is the cheesiest thing ever. Well, maybe it was, but I loved it. I'd be wearing it right now, but when I was killed, I wasn't wearing. When I pan in on my bedroom, I see it sitting there, just where I left it.

He sighs, as he tosses his cup in the trash. "I'll see you later."

He turns his head away. I smiled, knowing he was blushing. He couldn't build up the courage to ask me out.

I sighed, as I watched the memory. That was one of the most things I missed about earth, and life. Derrick. Derrick Harrington. Our puppy love.

But now all I can do is watch him. Watch him play video games, and watch him eat dinner with his family. Watch him play sports, and watch him joke with his buddies. I watch him longingly, almost hoping he would die soon, so we could be together. But then I snap out of it, because it wouldn't be fair to him. No matter how much I need him.

I pecked him on the cheek, and walked away, with a small wave. And that was the last I would see him. The last time I would touch him.

So after my last meeting with Derrick, I scurried over into Gucci, and picked up a black bag, that would look really cute with the plaid coat I had bought the day before.

By that time, it was about five, and Issac was about to come pick me up. I walked outside, and collapsed on a bench.

I pulled out my phone, and dialed Isaac's number.

Isaac's voice came through the speaker. "Hello?"

"Isaac. You're late." I spat.

"I apologize, bab-" Isaac replied.

"What, did you just say?!" Massie shrieked.

"Um, nothing." Massie could see his eye twitching.

"Whatevs." I rolled my eyes. I had gotten into a habit of rolling my eyes.

"I am on my way, Mrs. Falucci." Isaac replied, hagning up the phone.

Being as idiotic as I was at the time, I didn't realized her said _Mrs. Falucci._ Falucci is _his _last name. Not mine, obviously. And boy, do I wish now, that I would've noticed sooner.


	2. A Shrill Scream

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

**A/N: So I guess you people like the story, huh? I guess I'll continue.**

* * *

Alicia walked up to the Block's front door, and pushed the white doorbell. She heard Bean yapping, as the door opened.

Kendra smiled. "Hi there, Alicia." Alicia gave Kendra a quick once-over. She was wearing a pair of pinstripe bermuda shorts, a Joie ruffled blouse, and a pair of brown flip flops. She was a total ten. A very old, total ten.

Alicia giggled. "Hi, Mrs. Block. Is Massie here, by any chance?"

Kendra frowned, showing her very well hidden wrinkles. "Unfortunately, no, I haven't been able to get a hold of her."

"Oh, well, maybe I'll try her again." Alicia sighed, giving a small wave, before walking away. She fixed her periwinkle beret, so it was gently slanted on her glossy hair. It perfectly matched her gray skinny jeans, her C&C California striped scoop neck, and her black trenchcoat.

"Hmm." Alicia said to herself. She walked out to her family's car, a Lexus fuel-effiecent SUV, and ordered, Jorge, the family driver, to head to the mall. Alicia dialed Massie's cell phone, only to get her voicemail.

"Not here, obviously. If you're an LBR, hang up now. But if your a GLU, or HART, or family, I'm probably shopping. No, I probably _am _shopping. Leave a message, and maybe I'll call you back." Massie's voice replied.

"Ugh." Alicia rolled her eyes. "Maybe Isaac." She dialed the Block's in-car phone, twirling a piece of black, lucious hair.

"Hu-hu-hu-hullo?" Isaac's voice blabbled.

"Um, Isaac?" Alicia questioned. She held a manicured hand up, signaling Jorge to stop.

"Hehe, whoops-a-daisy, 'scuse me." Isaac burped.

"Isaac, is Massie there?"

"Massie? Massie? Do I know Massie?" Isaac giggled.

"Are you driving?" Alicia begged.

"Um, I don't know. We're mo-mo-mooooooving." Isaac replied, dreamily.

Alicia heard a shrill scream, before the line went dead.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but I really want to make you people beg, and wait for it. Beggings equals continuation of story. Continuation of story equals reviews. And reviews equal happiness. And happiness equals... equals... happiness. Okay, whatevs, just review!**


	3. Heaven

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say anything? **

**A/N: Reviews are like diamonds. They're a girl's best friend.**

* * *

"Hi. I'm Gillian." The little girl spoke. Her blonde curls, bounced as she ate a banana flavored LaffyTaffy.

"I'm Massie." I smiled.

"Wow, thats a pretty hairclip." Gillian admired, gently touching the purple barette, in my soft brown hair.

"You want it?" I asked, unsnapping it out of my hair.

"Sure!" She smiled, her eyes twinkling with admiration.

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, knowingly. "You miss life, don't you?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"How'd you die?" Gillian asked brightly.

"Car crash." I sighed, staring at the purple clip in her hair, and the way it sparkled. "What about you?"

"I had cancer." She replied.

"You don't seem too sad." I laughed, showing my pearly whites.

"Not at all." She smiled. "My parents are here too."

My smiled widened. "That's great, Gillian."

She nodded. "Well, I better get going. The candy store's closing soon." She waved, and skipped away toward the candy store.

I decided to watch a memory of my past life. I chose the time when Derrick gave me the MVP pin.

I sat there on a bench, watching Derrick play soccer, and me screaming crazily for the team.

A boy, with fiery, red hair appeared next to me. "Is that your boyfriend?"

I nodded, not caring he was a stranger. I just needed someone to talk to. "Derrick. Derrick Harrington."

"I had a girlfriend too. Her name was Grace." He sighed.

Knowing he was just being friendly, I allowed him to squeeze my shoulder. "You look exactly like my old best friend." I announced. "What's your name?"

"Sam."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"For what?" He questioned.

"Caring."

A beautiful smile spread across his face. "Your welcome."

Maybe you _can _fall in love in heaven.


	4. Massie Block is Gone

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: If we all know we don't own the Clique, why do we keep writing a disclaimer?

**A/N: Reviews are like cookies. You can't have enough of 'em.**

* * *

Alicia threw a bag of baby carrots at the back of Dylan's head. "Here ya go."

"Ouch." Dylan chomped down on the orange carrot, muching like a cute, little baby rabbit.

"Rivera, where's the junk food?" Cam asked, shrugging, and popping a carrot in his mouth.

"We don't _have _junk food, Cammy, boy." Alicia laughed, flipping through the channels, in her home theater.

"Dude, but I need some Twinkies, or some-" Cam complained.

"Shut up!" Alicia whisper-yelled, turning up the volume.

The group of ninth graders stared at the projected screen.

"Good evening, Westchester, this is Winky Whittaker, for Channel 17 news." Winky over-smiled, shifting through her stack of papers. "Our breaking news has been divided into three parts today, since everything has been going wrong. Our first story is... let's see... Teenage girl, Massie Block, had been reported dead, at the scene of a car crash. Sources have said this Queen Bee, Ms.Block's, driver, Isaac Falucci, was under the influence, and lost control of the car. Her parents, Kendra Block, and _the _William Block, owner of the Westchester Daily, are deeply horrified, and are holding the funeral for Miss Block, on the day of her fifteenth birthday."

The remote slipped out of Alicia's thin hand. Baby carrots spilled out of the bag, and it slipped from Dylan's hands. Chewed up carrot, spilled out of Cam's mouth. And most of all, heartbreak poured out of Derrick's heart. Massie Block. _His _Massie Block. His _girlfriend._ The love of his teenage life, was gone. Gone like the wind. Floating away, never to come back again.

Claire suddenly burst out in hysterics. Crying pathetic tears, that were passed on to Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia. The boys sat, stunned, saying nothing.

Massie Block was gone.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't written in FOREVER!! I have been totally cramped, with school, dance, and my pony, named Annie. Sorry it's short, it's late, and I'm tired.**

**If you like, review!! Or just.. review!!**

**ROWAN**


	5. Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer: Anything own don't I.**

**A/N: Hmm, I finally decided to write. Your welcome. Thank you equals reviewing. Hint. Hint.**

* * *

He stared at his once lively, beautiful girlfriend, laying peacefully in intricate mahogany casket. Her hair had been straightened and lay on her shoulder shining in the colorful sunset. A purple chiffon gown, was resting on her cold, lifeless body. She looked exactly like Sleeping Beauty, and had a quick thought of kissing her and waking her from her deathly sleep. But he was afraid to touch her. Afraid he might ruin her peaceful sleep, and the gentle smile pasted on her pale face.

He looked down at his slacks. He smiled weakly, knowing Massie would've been impressed with his pants. It was the least he could do. A tear slipped down his cheek, and dropped down onto a purple lilac flower he was holding. He placed the flower gently in her freezing hand.

He shoved his hands in his pocket, and stepped away from the casket. He watched as Massie's friends wept softly. They placed valuable items in her casket. Bean's Ugg boots, her infamous charm bracelet, a picture of her pony, Brownie, her favorite pair of teal Jimmy Choo's, and a framed picture of her family, were placed strategically around her.

Derrick watched as the girls turned away quietly, sniffling, and weeping. He toyed with the pin in his pocket. He pulled it out and kissed it quietly. He walked slowly over to the casket, and unsnapped her charm bracelet, and placed the brooch on the purple strap. He dropped the bracelet in his pocket, and slowly made his way to his car.

He drove off in silence, wondering what he had done to deserve any of this.

* * *

"Hey, Derry, how'd it go?" Donya, Derrick's asked sweetly, wrapping her thin arm around him.

"Fine." He muttered, unraveling himself from his mother's grip.

She sighed. "Can I get you anything?"

"No." He barked, and slammed up the stairs. "Not unless you can get me a new girlfriend."

He stomped into his room, and slammed the door behind him.

What on earth had he done to deserve this?


	6. I Couldn't Stop, Even If I Tried

**Deesclaimer: Me own nothing.**

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter. Maybe I'll do a sequel. So enjoy this final chapter of Heaven.**

**

* * *

**

Massie lay sprawled out on a red and white checkered picnic blanket. She had just finished a small ham and cheese sandwich and was now ready for a nap in heaven. She realized how peaceful and quiet everything was in heaven.

She softly closed her eyes, and tried to get into a slow, normal breathing pattern.

She heard faint footsteps just as she was about to drift off. The unidentified person she assumed, had plopped down beside her. She could feel the person's beady eyes staring right at her. She rolled over and tried to forget that anyone was there.

The person sighed, and Massie instantly recognized the exhale. She forced herself not to move a muscle. Slow, salty tears dripped out of her eyes, as she listened for anymore noise.

"I've missed you." The voice said.

Massie finally let herself go and let the tears explode from her eyes. She rapidly sat up, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Derrick." She managed, fingering his messy blonde hair.

"Block." He sighed, and kissed her.

"How did... how did you.. get here?" She tried between joyful, longing tears.

"My asthma kicked in a little too much during soccer practice." He chuckled, stroking Massie's long brown hair happily.

"I can't believe your here. With me." She smiled up at him. She couldn't believe what was happening. Derrick has died a peaceful death and was now here with her in heaven.

He kissed her nose and squeezed her tight. "Don't you ever leave me again."

Massie laughed. He pulled a small object out of his jean pocket and placed it in her hand. She looked down. It was the MVP pin that Derrick had given to her at the championship soccer game.

"I won't. I promise."

"You better promise. I was completely lost without you." He allowed a small tear to drip down his cheek. "You know I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I'll never stop loving you. I din't think I could. Even if I tried."

"Don't ever even try."


End file.
